Love is Like A Roller Coaster
by PeddieLover4
Summary: A series of One-shots that are based around Peddie. Could include many other character's. Send in prompts and Review! 1. Beach Day
1. Chapter 1: Why?

**Me: So I have officially decided to do a Peddie One-Shot story! I cannot stop writing Peddie ever since last week's episode. So yeah! Make sure to give prompts and everything you guys! And I will go back to doing my hilarious disclaimers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did people knows we will get so much Peddie. **

* * *

Patricia smiled against his lips. She had missed this the most since the break up. She didn't know how this happened. Their fighting turned into a snogging session. They broke away for air, and Eddie started planting kisses down her neck. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

_*A few Minutes Ago*_

_Patricia entered the laundry room, looking to get away from everyone, and everything. She'd always come here for comfort or when she wanted to get away from it all. She sighed and sat down on top of the dryer. _

_Patricia was sitting there quietly thinking. She started biting her nails. Something she would do when she was nervous and right now she was VERY nervous. The door opened and she saw someone she didn't want to see right now. Eddie. Patricia got off the dryer and was ready to run outside when Eddie grabbed her arm. _

_"No, Patricia just wait. Why won't you tell me?" Eddie asked her. She didn't reply. "What? You got laryngitis again?" _

_"No" Patricia replied. _

_"Then why won't you tell me?" Eddie asked her. _

_"I thought I'd made it pretty clear I don't want to talk to you" Patricia said. _

_"Why?" Eddie asked again. Patricia shook her head and sat down on top of the dryer again. She took out her phone and plugged in her headphones. The volume was low, so he couldn't hear the song. Eddie sighed and grabbed her phone from her, and put it in his bag. _

_"Give it back!" Patricia said, reaching for his bag. _

_"Not until you tell me" Eddie replied. _

_"Fine!" Patricia said. "You wanna know why? I'll tell you why Eddison. I was afraid of falling in love okay?! After all you were my first kiss, my first boyfriend. When I went over to America this summer I realized that everything was going way too fast and I got scared" Patricia said. Eddie looked at her, shocked. He didn't know what to say. "I've heard about those couples where they think it's perfect love and everything, but eventually the girl ends up getting her heart broken. I don't know if I can handle that okay!? So I broke my own heart so you didn't have to" She added. She looked away from him and sighed. _

_"Patricia, look at me" Eddie said. She looked back at him. "I would never break your heart. I know you think I'm lying but I'm not. I'm serious" _

_"Like I haven't heard that one before" Patricia scoffed. _

_"I don't want to break your heart Patricia. I would seriously slap myself if I ever do. I've finally found you okay. Someone who's exactly like me" Eddie said walking closer to her. "Someone who loves getting in trouble, who doesn't hate Sick Puppies, someone who's hot like me, but there's one thing you are, that I'm not" He added. _

_"What?" Patricia asked curiously. _

_"Your perfect" Eddie whispered before gently pressing his lips against hers. _

_*Now*_

The door of the laundry room suddenely opened and Patricia and Eddie quickly jumped apart.

"Sorry, I'm a interuppting something?" Mara asked.

"N-No. I was just leaving" Eddie said before walking out of the laundry room with Patricia following.

"Well, looks like weasel's turning into Stutter Rutter" Patricia said using the old name.

"Wait, so does this mean-" Patricia cut him off by pecking his lips.

"What do you think?" She asked him. He smiled and held her close.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you" Eddie replied.

"Love you too Weasel" Patricia replied before walking away.

* * *

**I seriously want Peddie to get back together so bad. But for tomorrow episode I atleast want an explanation as to why this happened. Like, who doesn't? ****So yeah. Thanks for all the people that read I Miss Us. **

**Happy Peddie One-Shot day everyone! **

**Thanks for reading and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Me: Ahh yes. I'm back you guys! Sorry I'm not doing the funny disclaimer yet... :'(**

**I feel bad for not updating in sooo long so here's a new chapter for you guys! **

_**Prompted by: **Anna Bliss aka Ivy B_

**And of course the disclaimer right? Alfie?**

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! JEROME?! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO MAKE A SANDWICH?!**

**Me: Sorry about that... Jerome promised Alfie a sandwich but Jerome's taking forever and ANYWAYS. Thank you Alfie and Here we go!**

* * *

"Yacker! Come Back here!" Eddie screamed chasing after her.

"Never!" Patricia screamed back. Eddie sighed and stopped chasing. He hid behind and a tree and waited. Patricia turned her head and looked around but didn't see him. She sighed in relief. Patricia saw Joy far off in the distance and started walking in her direction. Eddie smirked and carefully followed behind. He quickly grabbed her by her waist.

"Gotcha ya" He whispered in her ear.

"Let go of me weasel" Patricia replied trying to break free of his grip.

"Never" He replied. Patricia finally broke free from his grip and he grabbed her hand. "Let's go back to Anubis House! I need my food"

"Sometimes I think you love food more then me" Patricia laughed.

"And how would that be possible? Am I dating you or food?" Eddie asked.

"Is that even possible?" Patricia asked.

"We all know Alfie is secretly dating cookies" Eddie replied.

"He's cheating on Amber" Patricia stated.

"Amber would explode if she found out" Eddie said. He smirked. "I'm gonna tell her" Eddie added. "AMBER!"

"WHAT?!" Amber replied.

"ALFIE'S CHEATING ON YOU!" Eddie screamed back.

"WHAT?!" Amber screeched. She started chasing after Alfie screaming his name.

"Well I need my food so come on! Let's get moving" Eddie said dragging her.

"Why are you so obsessed with food?!" Patricia asked. "I honestly don't get you or-"

"ED!" A voice screached. Patricia and Eddie turned around and were faced with a blonde. She had blue eyes, and she was wearing an Orange tank top, blue shorts, with Orange heels.

"Anna!" Eddie replied. He let go of Patricia's hand ran up to hug her. He broke the hug and smiled at her. "What's up?"

"I wanted to visit obviously. Nice place" Anna replied.

"If you think this is bad you haven't met the house caretaker" Eddie replied. He turned around and looked at Patricia.

"Hi! I'm Anna! And you?" Anna asked.

"This is Patrica. She's my girlfriend" Eddie replied.

"I can clearly see that you've found you're perfect match" Anna laughed. "No one was able to keep with this guy. Not even his friends"

"Oh trust me. It's pretty hard keeping him out of detention. And his room-"

"A total mess?" Anna finished for her and snickered. "I know"

"Actually it's cleaner then before" Eddie stated.

"Wha- How?!" Anna replied.

"He rooms with a guy who has like everything oragnized" Patricia said.

"Oh wow" Anna said.

"Yeah. Poor Fabian" Patricia replied.

"TRIXIE!" A voice yelled. Patricia sighed and turned around.

"What Alfie?" She asked.

"Hide me from Amber!" Alfie replied hiding behind her. Amber came running after her.

"ALFIE" Amber screamed.

"HEY" Patricia stated. "Amber there's Joy over there go talk to her"

Amber turned and saw Joy. Amber got memirized by Joy's shoes and ran off.

"What's up guys?" Alfie asked. Patricia glared at him. "Oh look! There's Jerome. I'm just gonna go" Alfie said before sprinting off.

"Well... Eddie! Come on! I came all the way from L.A. but you can't show me around!?" Anna said.

"Yeah, okay. Patricia you wanna join?" Eddie asked her. Patricia shook her head.

"I have to go hang out with Joy. We've barely talked" Patricia replied before walking away.

Eddie smiled before walking around the campus, showing his friend around.

"So is Patricia like the peacemaker of the house?" Anna asked. Eddie burst out laughing.

"No" Eddie replied before laughing again.

Patricia walked over to Joy and Amber.

"Trixie what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy snogging with Eddie" Joy said.

"He's showing around this one girl named Anna who came here from the states and apparently they know each other well" Patricia replied.

"And you guys called me the green eyed monster" Amber stated. Patricia glared at her.

"Oh look! Nina's over there" Amber said before walking away.

"Trixie don't worry about Anna right now, because If I remember correctly you owe me a BFF Box Set Marathon Movie night" Joy said. Patricia laughed and the two of them walked back to the house together.

* * *

At dinner Eddie and Anna sat next to each other. Patricia ignored them and focused on talking to Joy about the movie marathon.

"We need a list" Joy said. Her and Patricia got up and put away their plates.

"How about you make the list?" Patricia said as the two walked upstairs to their room.

"Why do I have to do everything?" Joy asked.

"I'm not a very organized person, I don't think I'd be good for picking the movie considering we don't have much of the same taste" Patricia replied. "Plus. I'll get everything we need"

"Okay fine" Joy huffed as they reached their room. Patricia sat down on her bed and started listening to music while Joy took out a clipboard, pen, and some paper and started working on the list. There was a knock at the door but Patricia didn't hear it. "Really?" Joy murmured to herself before getting up and opening it.

"Hey" Eddie said. Joy turned around and faced Patricia.

"Trixie your boyfriend's here" Joy said before walking over and sitting down on her bed. Patricia took off her headphones.

"Wha- Oh. Hey Eddie" Patricia said.

"Hey Yacker. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together since we didn't get to at dinner" Eddie asked her.

"Oh uh... I can't really... I'm kinda having a BFF Movie Marathon with Joy" Patricia replied. Eddie nodded. Joy looked up from her list.

"You're allowed to join in" Joy said to him. "Since you are my friend and Trixie's boyfriend" Joy added. Eddie smiled while Patricia glared at her.

"Thanks Joy. See ya guys" Eddie said before walking out of the room. "Oh wait. Can Anna join in?" He asked walking in. Joy nodded and he walked away again.

* * *

Finally it came around to watch the movies. Joy and Patricia walked downstairs. Joy went to call Anna who was staying for a couple days. She was gonna room with Amber and Nina. Patricia started on making the popcorn and getting all the other snacks. Joy went and called Eddie also. He walked into the room and sat down on the couch while Anna sat in the chair. Joy went to put in the movie and Patricia walked out with a bowl of popcorn and a few snacks. She sat them down on the coffee table and sat down next to Eddie. Joy sat down on the other chair.

Every now and then Patricia would end up laughing at something totally cheesy and Joy would throw popcorn at her. It was the usual. Patricia would laugh and Joy would have to throw popcorn at her but she too would laugh.

"Is that what you two usually do?" Eddie asked.

"Well no duh. Joy likes Rom Coms. I'm not a big fan. Need I say more?" Patricia replied. Eddie shook his head.

"Oh wow! I'm a big fan of Rom Coms too" Anna stated. Joy gasped and turned to face her. They high-fived and Joy laughed.

"It's offical. You're an awesome person to hang out with" Joy stated. Patricia rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm gonna go get my phone" Patricia said before walking out of the room. She walked upstairs to her room and searched for her phone. "Where did I put my phone?!"

"Looking for something?" A voice said. Patricia turned and saw Eddie.

"Yeah! I'm looking for my phone" Patricia replied. Edie laughed and held it up in his hand. "How-"

"You had it with you and then you put it on the coffee table" Eddie replied. Patricia rolled her eyes and took it out of his hand.

"Thanks" She muttered before walking away. Eddie quickly grabbed her by her wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" She replied jerking her wrist out of his grip.

"No you're not" Eddie replied crossing his arms and smirking.

"Yeah I am" Patricia stated turning to face him.

"Nope" Eddie replied. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I said I'm fine. Now will you leave me alone?!" She asked.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" Eddie replied. Patricia walked away and he followed behind. He quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Let. Go" Patricia said. "Don't you have to hang out with your friend Anna or whatever?" She asked. Eddie laughed.

"I get it. You're jealous" He said.

"No I'm not" Patricia replied.

"Yes you are. And there's nothing to be jealous of. Anna's like a sister too me. That's all" Eddie stated.

"Really?" Patricia asked.

"Really. Now let's go! We have to finish a cheesy movie marathon" Eddie said.

"That can wait" Patricia replied turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

**Me: So what did you guys think? I know it's too quick and everything so yeah... **

**Anyways let's thank the reviewers shall we? Alfie?**

**Alfie: We would like to thank**

**_xXAquaMangoXx_  
**

**_Wings Are Made To Fly_**

**_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B _**

**_And _**

**_golferbabe! _**

**Thanks for the reviews you lovely people! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Me: Yup! Thank you and **

**Alfie: Review and give prompts! Much Love xx **

**Me: Bye guys!**

**Jerome: I HAVE FINISHED MY MASTERPIECE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Day

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! And well I don't know what to say, but Thank you! For the prompts and reviews. **

**So this one was prompted by:** xXAquaMangoXx

**Amber: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thank you Amber! Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Patricia smiled and jumped off the last step.

"Ready?" Eddie asked, taking her hand in his. She nodded and the to walked off together.

"We're lucky that Anubis House isn't far off from the beach or else YOU would be driving us" Patricia said.

"And what's wrong with my amazing driving skills?" Eddie asked her.

"Nothing. I just don't want to get killed" She replied.

"At least I can drive" Eddie smirked.

"Not my fault that we have to be 17 to drive here!" Patricia replied.

"Only Nina, Amber, Joy, and I can drive" Eddie replied.

"You're the only guy" Patricia stated.

"Yup! And also the only person to own a car" He added.

"Besides Amber" Patricia replied. They continued, throwing around their flirtious banter and bickering every now and then. When they finally reached the beach (kinda rhyming there) they finally sat their things down. Patricia smiled and took out her iPod.

"Uh what are you doing yacker?" Eddie asked her.

"I'm gonna listen to music duh" Patricia replied putting in her earbuds.

"Oh come on! This is the first time we've come to the beach by ourselves and you wanna listen to music?" He replied. Patricia rolled her eyes and put away her iPod.

"Fine! What do you want to do?"

"How about swim?"

"Sure" Patricia replied. She took off her black flowly tank top and blue shorts to reveal her purple bikini. Eddie was completely mesmirized. Patricia caught him staring at her and smirked. "Like what you see?"

Eddie realized he was staring and looked away. "Whaat? N-No."

He smirked and took off his red shirt. Patricia turned to face him and her mouth flew open. Who would have known that he would be the one to have abs. After all he did sit around and eat pracitcally all day.

"Like What you see?" Eddie mocked.

"Oh Ha ha, Weasel" Patricia replied. She rolled her eyes and took off running towards the water, while Eddie followed behind.

"Wait up Yacker" Eddie screamed from behind. Patricia stopped and turned around.

"What? The big bad football player can't keep up?" Patricia teased.

"It's not that" Eddie smirked. Patricia stared at him confused before she realized it.

"Eddie No! Don't you da-" She got cut off by him picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. "Eddie Put Me down. NOW"

"Okay" Eddie replied before dropping her in the freezing water. She got up and gasped. Patricia was shaking. Eddie felt bad and wrapped her into a hug. "Are you okay, Yacker?"

"N-No! You d-dropped me in the f-f-freezing water" Patricia snapped.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry" Eddie repleid, he grabbed her hand and led her back to where their things were. She sat down on the towel while he wrapped another one around her.

"I h-hate you so bad right now" Patricia snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really think the waters of England would be that freezing" Eddie replied. Patricia rolled her eyes at him. They sat there for a few minutes when Patricia had stopped freezing. "You know what. I'll go get us some snow cones" Eddie said getting up. He took out his wallet from his bag and walked away, leaving her alone. Patricia sighed, layed down on the towel. She felt a shadow blocking her sunlight. _The weasel's back already?_

She opened her eyes and saw someone else. A brown haired guy that sort of resembled to Mick. Except Mick had his har down and this guy had it styled up.

"What's your name beautiful?" The guy asked. Patricia rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Oh come on! Don't be like that. What's a beautiful girl like you doing, sitting here, alone?"

"I'm not alone" Patricia replied through her gritted teeth. She was ready to punch the guy. Who does he think he is?

"Oh did you bring along some beautiful friends too?" He asked. Patricia sighed and got up.

"Okay. Listen you. I'm not here alone. I came with my boyfriend. And who do you think you are flirting with me?!" Patricia stated.

"Calm down" The guy replied. Eddie walked over with two snow cones in his hands.

"Oh perfect timing Eddie. Can I see those?" Patricia said taking the two snow cones from his hand. She smashed the two in the guy's face. "And another thing. NEVER tell me what to do" Patricia stated. The guy wiped off his face before walking away.

"Well... I'm glad I didn't miss that but what else did I miss?" Eddie stated.

"The idiot was trying to flirt with me" Patricia replied. "But good thing you came over here with those snow cones in time, or else I would've kicked him where it hurts the most" Patricia added. Eddie laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You may not be the typical girl but that's why I love you" Eddie replied. Patricia turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"Well we don't have all day to enjoy the beach you know. Come on" Patricia said grabbing his arm and dragging him.

* * *

**Me: So this was rushed. Like seriously rushed. And sorry for the late update! **

**Anyways Joy wants to thank the reviewers! Right Joy?**

**Joy: YES! We would like to thank**

_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B_**  
**

_ReaderGirl98_

_Pretty Little Liars always WIN_

_MusicLoverGirl9078_

_golferbabe_

_sibunaanubisbackwards_

_xXAquaMangoXx_

_Wings Are Made to Fly _

_and _

_sonicdeerstalker!_

**Joy: I Love you guys! Kisses! xx**

**Me: Thank you Joy! **

**Amber: Review guys! And feel free to leave prompts! **

**Me: Bye guys!**

**Joy & Amber: BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4: Trust Exercises

**Me: Hey guys! I know, I know, I KNOW. I haven't updated since FOREVER but now I'm back. I've just been so caught up with watching House of Anubis and everything that I forgot. Sorry. Anyways I'm back with a new chapter and tell me if you know where this is from.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

The bell rung and students being to fill in the empty classroom. The sibuna gang was already in the room discussing their next plan but split up and went to sit down. Everyone was seated and the last person into the room was Caroline Denby. She closed the classroom door and sat her thigns down on her desk.

"Okay class! As part of our partnership in the business syllabus we are going to explore trust. Patrnership is nothing without it" Denby said looking over at everyone. "So to start with. I want everybody up"

All the students pushed back their chairs and stood up.

"And paired off with some basic exercises" Denby added. Eddie turned his head and sent a wink towards his once again girlfriend, Patricia. "You may choose your partners"

The students shuffled across the room trying to reach their friends. Eddie smirked and walked over to Patricia.

"So, we're partners? I'm not sure if I should trust you weasel" Patricia smmirked.

"Hey I trusted you before with this Yacker" Eddie replied. Patricia rolled her eyes and fought to keep a smile off her face.

"Now for our first activity, take a blindfold and place it over your parterns eyes" Denby said, handing out the black blindfolds.

"Not sure that I'm liking this idea" Patricia said as Eddie placed the blindfold over her eyes. Denby helped the other students move the desks around. She set up the many different obsticals around the room.

"Alright now help your partner walk around these but don't let them run into anything" Denby leaned against the wall watching the class. They all walked around in different directions.

"Go to your left" Eddie whispered in Patricia's ear.

"Are you sure I'm not gonna run into anything?" Patricia asked.

"I'm sure Yacker" Eddie replied. Patricia shrugged and followed his directions. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw Joy and Jerome laughing together. "Check it out, Joy and Jerome, who would've thought they'd like each other"

"I can't really see Kruger" Patricia replied.

"Sorry, but they're standing over there laughing together and flirting" Eddie said.

"Okay everyone that's enough of that exercise, but I want you to keep your blindfolds on because next, I want you to fall backwards while your partner catches you" Denby said.

"Oh this should be fun" Patricia sighed.

"Don't worry, when you fall this time I'm not gonna drop you" Eddie replied reffering to the time when him and Patricia were helping to set up the masked ball.

"Okay" Patricia replied before turning around. She sighed and let herself fall backwards. Eddie smiled and caught her.

"See. I knew you'd fall for me" He whispered in her ear.

"Your such a dork" Patricia smirked.

"Yeah but I'm not just any dork. I'm your dork" He replied.

* * *

**Me: So tell me what you thought and If you haven't seen season 3 then this part doesn't really concern you. **

_I'm soo happy that Peddie is back together now! Like how could they not see they're perfect for each other. The way Eddie grabbed her face and kissed her made me fall out of my chair, literally. And then that picnic date and the whole "There's only you Patricia" thing. Urgh. It killed me. I'm happy that they're back together!_

**REVIEW and Leave prompts :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Mom

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back again. Sorry I didn't update, but I've been in some knee deep writer's block. Also I have many tests coming up. **

**Prompted by: **_from a hopeless teen_

**And thanks everyone that reviewed! Much love to you all.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter :)**

* * *

Patricia hopped off the last step and went to open the door. Someone had been constantly ringing the doorbell but no one got up to answer. That's because no one was home. Everyone had gone off for movie night but Patricia and her boyfriend Eddie had decided to stay back at Anubis House. She opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Ms. Miller!" Patricia said.

"How many times have I told you to call me Linda?" Ms. Miller replied. She had dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders with little curls at the end and brown eyes just like Eddie. She was about 35 years old but looked pretty young for her age. "It's been so long" She said pulling Patricia into a hug.

"Yacker who's at the do- Mom?!" Eddie asked, walking into the foyer.

"Eddie!" His mom squealed and pulled him into a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"I came to visit!" His mom replied. "So tell me, are you guys back together again?"

"Yeah" Patricia said, sneaking a glance at Eddie.

"Aww!" His mom squealed. "Tell me everything!" She added, linking her arm with Patricia's and walking into the common room.

Eddie groaned and face palmed himself. It had been embarrassing enough when his mother had called on their date and requested to talk to Patricia. Now his mom was here, visiting. Not that he had a problem with that. He sighed and decided to move her luggage to the common room.

"So, what happened?" His mom asked Patricia. She smiled a little and looked out the window, avoiding to look at the woman.

"I still had feelings for him" She shrugged.

"Then why did you break up?" Linda interrogation. Eddie leaned against the door frame and listened patiently.

"I- I don't know... I guess I was scared?" Patricia replied.

"So how did you guys get back together?" His mom asked.

"Well, I told my friend KT that I still happened to have feelings for him and I told her to ask him in a discreet kind of way to see if he still liked me.." She started. Patricia had a faraway look in her eyes as she explained the whole thing. It was as if she was replaying the moments in her head again.

"Aww!" Ms. Miller cooed, after Patricia had finished her story. "I once called him and he said you guys were on a date"

"So you're the one who called!" Patricia said. "He never told me who did"

Eddie quickly tried to think of a distraction.

"Mom! You must be pretty tired after being on a plane for hours, huh?" He stammered. His mom and his girlfriend both looked at him. "So where are you gonna stay?"

"I'm gonna see if I can find a hotel around here somewhere" His mom replied, getting up off the couch. Patricia sent a smirk towards Eddie.

"You don't have to do that Ms. Miller, I'm sure Trudy will let you stay here for a couple of days" She said. "Let's go find her."

Ms. Miller nodded and the two walked towards the kitchen. Eddie groaned and walked away to his room. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the chapter! Imagine how embarrassed Eddie would be. It would be pretty bad for his 'rep'. I would imagine that his mom would do something embarrassing though, something like showing his baby pictures to the whole house. **

**Anyways, review and leave prompts please :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Gym Class and I love you's

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! This is another new chapter of Love is Like a Roller Coaster :) **

**I actually happen to write a little bit in my fanfic notebook I carry around and I thought this was a cute little chapter to upload onto here. So here you have it :) **

* * *

Patricia smiled and walked over to her boyfriend, Eddie.

"Hey" Patricia said.

"Hey" Eddie smiled. He shut his locker and the two began walking. "Gym class"

"Oh great! A class full of sporty people who want nothing but to show off their 'skills' " Patricia whined.

"But I'm in there Yacker" Eddie replied, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah but I can only play football! And we never play it!" Patricia sighed.

"You mean soccer but don't worry about. You could always be my cute little cheerleader girlfriend" He winked at her. Patricia groaned and slapped his shoulder.

"Don't remind me! I hated that" Patricia replied. Eddie had been refering to when Patricia used to be a cheerleader in her 6th year. Amber had made her do a dare, to either join the cheerleading team or wear pink for a whole year. Of course only Amber would the one to make that kind of a dare. But the thing about cheerleading was that Patricia wasn't bad at it. She just hated the peppy girls, and the short outfits. She looked over at Eddie and laughed a little when he sent a wink towards her.

"So, how about it Yacker" He asked her.

"Hmm... Let me think about it, NO" She replied, making him laugh.

"That's the Patricia I know and love" Eddie said. Patricia was shocked. He _loved_ her?

"Did you just say you love me?" Patricia asked him. He looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Look Yacker, if you don't feel the same way it's o-" Patricia stopped him, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him into a kiss. When the two parted she smiled at him.

"I... I love you too Weasel" She blushed, while a grin appeared on his face.

"Really?" Eddie asked her. She nodded. Nothing else was said as the two walked to class in silence, holding hands.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and leave prompts pleasee and thanks to the people that reviewed :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Distractions

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm thinking that I'll start updating this every weekend because I'll have time to write up a chapter and yeah. Anyways thanks for the reviews and thank you Lalaland and DesiredHOA01 for your prompts. I'm working on those chapters :) **

**This chapter was prompted by: ME! **

**Haha! Happy reading ;) **

* * *

Patricia sighed and flipped another page. The finals were coming up and she planned on getting a good score. She had no idea how Fabian and Mara were able to do this as a daily routine. The information just wasn't staying in her head and often times she'd uend up thinking about something else. She closed her notebook, and picked up another one.

"Hey" A voice whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned around.

"Weasel" She glared, before turning her attention back to the book in her hands. Eddie smiled and sat down next to her.

"Studying?" Eddie asked.

"The finals are next week" She replied. Eddie laughed.

"I know. I already studied" He stated.

"Well if you already have, can you let me study?" She asked him. He laughed and shook his head.

"You avoided me all last week and practically this week. I'm here to distract you" He winked, grabbing her hand.

"Yay" She said sarcastically, removing her hand from his. Eddie sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Come on Yacker" He whispered. Patricia froze for a moment before deciding to ignore him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Pleasee" He said again, dragging out the "e." She sighed, grabbed a textbook and a pen, and started writing down a few notes. He frowned and started kissing her sholder.

"Stop that" Patricia said. So much for ignoring him. He moved her hair away and kissed her neck. Smirking, he bit down gently. "E-Eddie stop" She stuttered a little. His smirk grew bigger and bit down harder. She let out a soft moan. He moved his lips up from her neck ot her ear.

"Stop what?" He whispered in her ear.

"Okay fine! You win!" She said, shutting her notebook. She turned around, grabbed his face, and pulled his lips onto hers. He smirked, and pulled her onto his lap, kissing back with equal force.

"You call this studying?!" Fabian asked walking into the room.

"Studying each other's mouths" KT added. The two broke apart, blushing furiously.

* * *

**Oh Eddie and his distractions ;) **

**Haha I find this rather cute though. I can literally see this happening. I wish it actually would :\ **

**I really don't know what else to say... Review? **

**Oh and leave prompts pleasee :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Bad days

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for not uploading but I'm gonna upload more from now on. SUMMER BREAK! Yaay! Oh and thanks for the prompts and reviews :)**

**Anyways, I didn't have time to write the prompts so I wrote this small chapter but I'm working on the prompts, don't worry. **

**Prompted by: **_Me. Againn._

**So, here's the chapter :)**

* * *

Eddie smiled and walked upstairs to his girlfriends room. He knocked on the door hoping to see her but instead saw her roommate.

"Hey Mara, do you know where Patricia is?" He asked, a bit impaitent yet excited.

"She said she was going on a walk, hasn't been a good day for her." Mara replied. Eddie nodded and thanked the girl before taking off to find the auburn haired girl. Going for a walk usually meant she was going to the Sibuna clearing. Of course he had been to the clearing a few times with his girlfriend.

Eddie walked out the door hiding a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a black bow on top. He carefully walked through the woods trying not to make a sound.

Soon enough he reached an opening in the woods and saw his girlfriend sitting on a carefully tiptoed over but of course she had heard him coming.

"I know your there Weasel" Patricia snapped.

"Someone's a bit angry today" He teased. Patricia turned to face him and received one of her most famous deadly glares. "Sorry"

"Why are you here?" She asked. Eddie smiled and sat down next to her.

"Can't a guy have some alone time with his girlfriend?" He replied.

"...Go away"

"Fine, I guess I'll just give this gift to KT instead." He smirked, getting up. Patricia raised an eyebrow forgetting about her _fantastic_ day.

"Knew you'd give in" He winked sitting down next to again. "Here"

He handed her the small box and she cautiously opened it, trying to hide her smile when she what was in it. A small Hello Kitty doll which had a purple dress instead of a pink one and had a purple bow on it's right ear.

"Really Eddie?"

"Don't like it?" He asked, feeling a bit down.

"It's okay..." She teased. "Kidding. I like it, thanks" She mumbled. He laughed a little wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Needless to say, her bad day wasn't so bad anymore.

* * *

**What did you think? It's short, I know.**

**Don't have anything else to say except ****Review and leave prompts pleasee :) **


End file.
